A variety of thermal management devices are known to the art, including conventional fan based systems, piezoelectric systems, and synthetic jet actuators. The latter type of system has emerged as a highly efficient and versatile solution where thermal management is required at the local level. Frequently, synthetic jet actuators are utilized in conjunction with a conventional fan based system. In such hybrid systems, the fan based system provides a global flow of fluid through the device being cooled, and the synthetic jet ejectors provide localized cooling for hot spots and also augment the global flow of fluid through the device by perturbing boundary layers.
Various examples of synthetic jet ejectors and synthetic jet actuators are known to the art. Some examples include those disclosed in U.S. 20070141453 (Mahalingam et al.) entitled “Thermal Management of Batteries using Synthetic Jets”; U.S. 20070127210 (Mahalingam et al.), entitled “Thermal Management System for Distributed Heat Sources”; 20070119575 (Glezer et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Heat Pipe Thermal Management System”; 20070119573 (Mahalingam et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Ejector for the Thermal Management of PCI Cards”; 20070096118 (Mahalingam et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Cooling System for LED Module”; 20070081027 (Beltran et al.), entitled “Acoustic Resonator for Synthetic Jet Generation for Thermal Management”; and 20070023169 (Mahalingam et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Ejector for Augmentation of Pumped Liquid Loop Cooling and Enhancement of Pool and Flow Boiling”.